


Caring For Her

by UnicornAssassin



Category: Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAssassin/pseuds/UnicornAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Frye comes home to find his house empty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NOTE: This is my first attempt. So, please forgive me for any mistakes made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring For Her

He came home and found her asleep, soundly on their bed. He did not expect her to be asleep so early. Normally she would wait for him with a glass of water, tending to him but tonight, when he walked into the house, he saw the jug and the glass on the table without her. 

He approached their bed and sat on his side of the bed. He watched her sleep. From how she slept, she was supposed to take a nap but she ended up falling into deep sleep. He touched her forehead and felt she had a temperature. She was muttering in her sleep. Her face, not as serene as usual, was carved with a look of worry and pain. 

He went out of the room and wet a piece of clean cloth with water and brought it back and started wiping her forehead. Only then, she showed a sign of relief. He lay beside her as he wiped her forehead gently trying not to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him there. 

“Jacob, you are home,” she whispered, weakly. 

He smiled at her and touched her face. “I know that you are unwell, Love. Just go back to sleep…” The man with the broad shoulders may not be muscular yet he was there gently caring for her. Eventually, she drifted back to sleep; that is when he leant down to kiss her forehead and got off from the bed. He took off his gauntlet and placed it on the table in their room. Once he was ready for bed, he got onto the bed but leant against the headboard of the bed. She was sleeping on her side now, with her hair covering her face. He gently swept her hair to the side so he could see her face. “Even when you are ill, you still look peaceful when you sleep,” he whispered. 

The next morning, he woke up and saw she was not beside him and that made him panicked. He got out of bed and out of the room only to find her preparing breakfast. 

“Good morning,” she said cheerfully. He was puzzled to see her full of energy. 

“Feeling better?” he asked her as he embraced her from behind and kissed her shoulder. She looked at him and nodded. He touched her forehead to check if she had a temperature. “You are still a bit warm, Love,” he said, worried. 

“I am fine, Jacob. There is no need to worry about me!” she said cheerfully showing him the breakfast she was preparing for them. He released her from his arms and took the frying pan in her hands and placed it back onto the stove. “Jacob!” 

“You still need to rest, Love,” he said as he swept her into his arms. "Let me do the cooking." 

“But you are horrible at cooking! You need someone to cook for you or you will be hungry!” she said clinging to him as he pretended to drop her. “JACOB!” she laughed though frightened.

“I would rather have you well, Love. When you are no longer ill, you can cook for me till your heart’s content,” he said as he kissed her lips. She looked at Jacob’s face and smiled. “You do know that I love you and only you, yeah?” 

“I love you, too, Jacob…” she whispered as she looked at him as he carried her to their room. “On second thoughts, Love… I think something is burning.” 

“What? OH!” he said as he put her back on her feet and ran for the stove with her following him into the kitchen. 

“There goes breakfast. Wait till I tell Evie,” she said, naughtily while running away from her husband who turned off the stove, threw the burnt frying pan into the sink and ran after her.


End file.
